


[Podfic] Fruitless

by dapatty



Category: Criminal Minds, Life (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3552425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Author's)  Not everyone likes the Feds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Fruitless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bessemerprocess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessemerprocess/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fruitless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8412) by [bessemerprocess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessemerprocess/pseuds/bessemerprocess). 



Cover Art by dapatty.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/292015031503.zip) | **Size:** 2.9 MB | **Duration:** 00:03:06
  * [Podbook](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/292015031504.zip) | **Size:** 2.1 MB | **Duration:** 00:03:06

  
---|---


End file.
